Hear Us Rock Part 1
Hear Us Rock Part 1 is the twenty-fifth episode of season two of Grojband. It is the first part of a two-part special. It is the fifty-first episode overall. Synopsis Kin creates an internet meme which depicts the apocalypse phenomenon beliefs of one of his Rock Lore stories. This leads to everyone in the world believing that the end of the world is happening and everyone has lost their minds and has started destroying Peaceville in rage and it's Grojband and Trina who are the only ones who know it's all fake. Corey's wish to spend the "last day on earth" is to play one final song and he tries to get lyrics from Trina by making her believe that the world is going to end. Plot Corey is informed by Kin and Kon that the world is ending. Laney runs up to him with a heart-shaped card being held behind her back. She says that she wants to tell him what's in her heart, but then stops herself and asks how they know the world is ending. Kin and Kon tell a Rock Lore story about Ancient Sambans. The Ancient Sambans were two people who did a dance that predicted the future of the world. The dance only predicted 1001 years of the world before their dance ended. If their dance of the world ended there, the world itself would end there as well. The Ancient Sambans also created an apocalypse advent calendar that had a piece of chocolate in every advent. The calendar had been passed down through the Kujira family for ages. Now, the calendar was on its last day, where it had its final piece of chocolate that was in the shape of a skull. Kin and Kon started crying as they ate the last piece of chocolate. Laney doesn't believe that the world is really going to end, but Corey does and he tells them that if the world is ending, then they are going to have to play one last song for everyone. Trina comes into the garage with Mina and tells them that the world is not going to end and that those rumors are all nonsense. Corey tells her that she can't tell them that the rumors of the world ending are nonsense if she believes that bananas will have zippers in the future. She tells him that the only reason she believes that is because that's what Nick believes and she believes everything Nick believes. Grojband leaves to go and get ready to play music for the apocalypse and Trina plots to ruin their gig. Grojband is in Mayor Mellow's office where they tell him that the world is ending. Mayor Mellow believes them and breaks open a glass case and pulls out a war helmet and says that he is going to rule the world as an apocalyptic warlord. Corey tells him that instead of doing that, he can have everyone throw a huge party and have fun on their last day on earth. Mayor Mellow agrees to this and so he puts on a clown wig and takes out a plate of tiny burgers and busts out a bag of gummy dolphins that Kin and Kon immediately obsess over. Just then, he gets a phone call from Trina, saying that Grojband is just lying so that they can use Mayor Mellow's end of the world party supplies. Mayor Mellow tells them to get out of his office. Corey asks him how he knows that she's telling the truth and Mayor Mellow tells him that he has no proof but because he believed his story about the world ending without proof, he has to believe Trina without proof too. Corey, Kin, and Kon agree with this as Laney facepalms. Trina is at home getting her nails painted by Mina for Nick. Trina's nails get painted red because that's the color Nick Mallory likes. Then, she gets a bleat from Nick Mallory saying that he thinks that blue is the new red. Trina freaks out and has Mina carry her to the mall to get some blue nail polish. Back at the garage, Grojband is trying to find a way to get people to believe that the world is ending so that they can throw their party and savor their last day on earth. Kin has the idea to create an internet meme that will get spread all over the internet so that everyone will believe that the world is ending. He gets on the computer and creates a gif of the world exploding while a baby panda cries about it and also puts today's date on it. Then he bleats it to everyone he knows. Kon gets the bleat and reads it which makes him freak out and run around the garage screaming. Kin realizes that he forgot to say that there is also going to be a party. Corey turns the TV on to the news channel where Chance Happening is already telling the news about the world ending. She's at the mall where a bunch of girls are fighting Trina for the last of the world's blue nail polish. Trina has taken up the entire shelf when she only needs one bottle because she doesn't want any other girls looking as pretty as she does. Mayor Mellow shows up on the screen and he has started to rule the world as an apocalyptic warlord. He has on his helmet and his riding a motorcycle. Meanwhile, Barney puts on a mullet and becomes Mullet Barney. He is willing to fight Mayor Mellow and rule the world himself and so he gets on his sausage carts and rides off after him. Buzz Newsworthy doesn't believe that the world is ending and he's on the news with Nick Mallory who says that he'll be by the ice cream store to chill out. Everyone in the world has broken out into a war over the end of the world. Grojband looks outside at all of the destruction and chaos going on and then, Laney realizes that the way everyone is fighting, will cause the end of the world and they are the reason for it. Kin says that the Rock Lore prophecy never said how the world ended, so they know that they are the ones who caused the world to end. Then, Corey gets an idea on how to save the world and make everyone party. Corey goes over to the ice cream store with Nick and he eats ice cream with him while they discuss the way everyone is reacting to the end of the world. Nick tells him that he doesn't believe that the world is ending and that everyone should just chill out like he is. Corey tells him that he believes that the world is ending, but he just doesn't care. Nick tells him that he likes the way he thinks and it makes him believe that the world is ending. He bleats that he now believes that the world is ending. Trina is standing outside with Mina while they watch Captain Tighty Whitey, Shaven Beard, and Barnacle Tim run by, carrying a bunch of stuff that they stole. Trina scoffs at the way everyone is freaking out over the world ending. Just then, she gets the bleat from Nick Mallory and changes her opinion and she believes that the world is ending. Corey comes up to her and tells her that she has wasted her last day on earth and she's out of chances with Nick. This makes Trina freak out, cry, and go into Sadness Diary Mode. Corey gets her diary and his band makes some lyrics out of them. Mayor Mallow and Mullet Barney are fighting and they both drive right into each other and jump up to attack each other. Corey stops them by telling them that if they keep freaking out, they might miss something. He and his band are up on stage and they're all prepared to play music, so they play the song If the world is ending. This song tells everyone that they should have a fun party and spend their last day on earth doing the things that they've always wanted to do and making their lives awesome and having the best day ever. Everyone agrees with this and they all stop fighting and start partying. Trina listens to the song too and she tells Nick Mallory that she loves him. Nick tells her that he's glad he never told him that before because it would have been awkward for both of them. Then he fumps her and leaves, causing Trina to become paralyzed in depression and shatter like glass all over the ground. Mayor Mellow thanks them for making them all party and they also realize that it's the end of the day and the world has not ended yet. Everyone is even happier that the world really isn't ending and Mayor Mellow busts open a bag of gummy dolphins for everybody. Kin and Kon seem unhappy with this. Laney asks them why they're so sad. They tell her that Rock Lore was wrong and they're disappointed that they're beloved Rock Lore had forsaken them. Corey tells them to cheer up and that it's better the world didn't end. He tells the moral that he learned from the experience. He says that now that they've shown everyone how good life is when you're doing everything you want, people should do this every day and live every day as if it were their last. Now that the world isn't ending, they have the opportunity to do more of this and make the best of their lives that they can. Just then, a giant, flaming meteor is seen hurdling toward the earth. Everyone gasps in fear because the world really is going to end. Kin and Kon are extremely happy that this is happening because their Rock Lore prophecy was true and they high five each other. Corey closes the garage door and in white text appears saying: "To be continued". Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Nick Mallory *Mayor Mellow *Mullet Barney Minor Roles *Mina Beff *Buzz Newsworthy *Chance Happening *Ancient Sambans (In Rock Lore) *Mother Mellow (Pictured) *Captain Tighty Whitey (Cameo) *Shaven Beard (Cameo) *Barnacle Tim (Cameo) *Chipper (Non-Speaking Cameo) Songs *If the world is ending Trivia *This episode, along with Hear Us Rock Part 2, is the second two-parter episode. The first one was Dreamreaver Part 1 and Dreamreaver Part 2. Cultural References *Kin and Kon told a Rock Lore story of the Ancient Sambans predicting that the end of the world would happen by making a Rock Lore chocolate calendar that ends on a specific year which is considered to be the end of the world. This is similar to the rumors of the world ending in 2012 because of the Ancient Mayans making a calendar that ended on that year. *The song in this episode, If the world is ending, is a parody on "It's the end of the world as we know it." Episode Connections *Fumping from the episodes "Kon-Fusion" and "It's in the Card" is seen once again in this episode. *Blue being red was first mentioned in the song "My Mind " from the episode "Dreamreaver Part 2 ". *Nick is once again shown leaning on nothing, as he did in "Pox N Roll." *Barney uses his sausage cart from the episodes "Myme Disease" and "Curse of the Metrognome" to fight Mayor Mellow in this episode. *In the episode "Kon-Fusion," Trina says that she hated the color mermaid blue however in this episode, Trina was shown to love that color, but could've been because Nick Mallory likes it. *Kon was seen wearing his spacesuit for the second time. The first time being in the episode "Smash Up Terby" which he was briefly seen wearing when taking a picture of Trina on the roller coaster. Errors *At the start of the episode when Trina enters, she is heard opening the garage door when the garage was already open. *Although Trina went into a Sadness Diary Mode, when she started to go into it, she blasted up on a geyser of fire as though she was going into Anger Diary Mode. Production Notes *This episode along with part 2 and Inn Err Face is never aired in Brazil most likely due to time constraints. Gallery For more information about this section, visit: Hear Us Rock Part 1/Gallery See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Corey Category:Notable Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Kin